


Day 28 make it fit

by Nicestofthedamned



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [24]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Face-Fucking, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/Nicestofthedamned
Summary: Will shows Hannibal how much he appreciates his new gift.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	Day 28 make it fit

  
Hannibal moves Will off of him and strokes his face. He contemplates another time and this time. He decides that another time is right now. He wants to feel Will’s soft lips caressing his hard cock and he doesn’t want to wait another minute to do so.   


“Between my legs, WIll,” he commands him in a husky voice and Will smiles on his way down to position himself between Hannibal’s thighs. Hannibal reaches and undoes his pants and lifts his hips. Will helps him out of them and out of his boxers as well. He unbuttons his shirt and slides it off, setting it aside with his other discarded clothes. Will looks up at him with his lips parted and Hannibal takes his cock into his hand to brush it across Will’s warm lips. 

  
“Are you ready to show Daddy how much you like your new gift, darling?” Hannibal asks even though the answer is written across Will’s face.

  


“Yes, Daddy,ple...,” Will replies and licks his lips. The last word is cut off by a thump to his tongue with Hannibal’s tip. He takes Will’s face in one hand and pushes himself into his mouth with the other. Will stretches his lips or rather allows them to stretch and wets his shaft with sloppy sucks and licks making it easier for his mouth to be fucked. The wet vulgar sounds make Hannibal’s cock twitch and bring a low rumble from his chest. He reaches for his pants pocket and turns the button on the plug and the one on the panties increasing the sensations WIll is feeling. Will blinks, closing his eyes hard and then hollows his cheeks out and opens them looking up at Hannibal.  


Hannibal places his hands behind his head and threads his fingers together to rest his head on the pillow. “Go on, darling, you know what Daddy likes,” he purrs at Will. Will pushes his head down to take more of Hannibal into his throat. With his cock halfway down he slides it up slowly moving his head left and right while flipping his tongue inside of his mouth. He makes a tight seal around the tip and sucks hard there while stroking the length of his shaft. Will starts to lose himself in pleasuring Hannibal’s cock and it is precisely what Hannibal had longed for.   


Will is stretched out between his thighs and the angle gives Hannibal a view of his magnificent ass covered in tight lace purple panties with just the right amount of sleek satin stretched across it. He watches Will’s thigh muscles clench and relax and imagines how that steady hum inside of him must feel. Will’s eyes are watery and half-lidded while he works over Hannibal’s aching cock. The spit that escapes his beautiful pout is pooling around his balls. Hannibal pulls Will back gently by the hair and entangles the locks in his fist to lift his cock out of their way. He takes Will’s face and rubs it back and forth across his balls. Will kisses and presses his tongue out in the process.  


“Take them in your mouth, Will,” Hannibal orders him and Will opens his mouth wide and sucks one side into his mouth while rolling the other around in his fingers. Hannibal groans, holding his cock against his stomach and watching Will work him over. He reaches down to assist him, trying to push the other side into his mouth. Will starts to gasp a wet breath. As more is pushed in more falls from the opposite side of Will’s mouth. His pink lips are overstuffed and look divine twitching against his balls. Hannibal lets go of his cock and lets it pop against Will’s forehead before rubbing it over his face lengthwise.   
Hannibal takes Will and lays him on his back sideways across the bed. He has Will scoot until his head is draped off of the end.  


“Perfect,” he says looking down at his boy. His erect cock tenting his purple panties and watching the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Hannibal takes his cock and strokes it across Will’s face and neck. He feels the tug of Will’s scruff prickling the sensitive skin and it brings a hiss from his mouth. “Will, this is going to be difficult, I am sure, but you can take this. I won’t ask you to do something that you are unable to do,”  
Will lets out an involuntary humorless laugh at the statement from Hannibal but closes his eyes and waits for what’s to come. Hannibal rolls his hips forward fucking into Will’s mouth with slow deep thrusts. Each thrust makes him a little deeper into Will’s waiting mouth. When he reaches a new depth he holds his cock in tight and strokes Will’s face while letting him adjust. Then he continues going further, deeper into his throat.   
“

You can take it all, Will, We will make it fit,” Hannibal pants snapping his hips forward quickly and drowning himself in gulps, gasps and strangled noises coming from Will. Each one sends a wave of pleasure down his spine and into his throbbing cock. It’s so intense that he could come at any time, but he wants to take his time enjoying Will’s mouth. “You will take it all here in your mouth or I will flip you over and you will take it alongside your plug. How does that sound?” Will whines against his cock at the suggestion.   
Hannibal laughs and says “I much prefer to keep your hole tight and perfect but if you’re having trouble taking me here I will do that,” Then Hannibal pulls out and tells Will “breathe, swallow, make it count, darling boy,”  


“Thank you, Daddy,” Will gurgles and makes the most of his break.  


“You are remarkable, Will, you know that, right?” Hannibal says stroking his sweaty, spit covered face. Will looks up at him through blue eyes glossed over with tears and smiles. His lips are swollen and his face flushed. “Open,” Hannibal commands and Will obeys.  


Will takes his cock hungrily, slurping up quickly, fighting to keep his face from growing more drenched. The sounds bounce off of the walls and directly into Hannibal’s cock causing him to erupt into Will’s mouth. When the second spurt hits his tongue Will loses it and comes inside of his new panties. His legs shake, his toes curl and he grunts against Hannibal’s cock. 

  
When Hannibal pulls back Will immediately apologizes. “Daddy, I couldn’t help it,” he cries.

  
“So you couldn’t, that’s to be expected sometimes, the plug and panties were on a very high vibration,” Hannibal says caressing Will’s face and neck. He helps move him back further onto the bed. “Did you enjoy showing your appreciation?”  
“Yes, I did, Daddy,” Will answers, breathless and heaving.

  
“Good, we will talk about your punishment for coming without permission later,” Hannibal explains.

  
“Yes, Daddy,” Will says thinking to himself that it was completely worth it.


End file.
